


The Dead and the Dying

by Hibiskisss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiskisss/pseuds/Hibiskisss
Summary: 20 letters between Harry and Sirius that were never sent. Of fear and despair, the dead and the dying.





	The Dead and the Dying

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I didn't even proofread this once (which I should because English is not even my mother tongue). However, I've had the idea for this fic for almost a year so here we go :)

Dear Harry,

I’m so sorry. Lily and James, your parents…I know that you’re still way too young and you probably can’t even remember anything, but Harry you still have to know that I’m innocent. Everything they told you about me is a lie! I didn’t betray your parents, I would never do anything that might hurt you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect them. And that I couldn’t protect you. But Harry, you have to know that I’ll always watch out for you. Even though I’m here in Askaban, my thoughts are always with you. Don’t be afraid, Harry, Dumbledore is going to find a good home for you. A home where they will love you as much as your parents did. And I promise you that I’ll tell you about them one day. How happy Lily was when she found out that she was pregnant with you. And how James wanted to build your crib on his own, even though this pumpkin had no idea how to get a nail into a wall without taking use of his wand. You should have seen him, how the entire construction constantly collapsed, as if he had shot a Quaffel against it. I should have known back then that nothing good lasts forever.  
Harry, I don’t know what’s going to happen with me and this uncertainty is almost killing me, but you can never forget that I'll still always be here for you. And I promise you I’ll forever keep your parents in my heart and I’ll always remind you of how wonderful they were.

Love,

Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> You could make me a free Christmas present by leaving kudos and comments <3


End file.
